Runaway Train, Come On Home
by Ravengrl23
Summary: Haley James left town without planning to, or wanting to come back home. She left without telling anyone where she was going and without telling them a secret that would change their lives forever. NH
1. Gone

1.

They always say that you can never go back to the place that you call home. I always thought that saying was wrong until I came home from my freshman year of college and I was proved wrong. It took 10 minutes for the place that I had called home for the last nineteen years to completely change. I was hurt and scared and did the only thing i could think of, I ran. It has been six years since I had come back to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

I never returned back to the school that I loved so much or talked to any of the acquaintances that meet there. After leaving Tree Hill I isolated myself from the world and moved down to Georgia. I left Tree Hill with the hopes of never speaking to anyone. I told none of my friends where I was going so that there was no chance of them following me. The only person that knew where I was going was my father. He was the one that I trusted and I know he wouldn't tell anyone, not even my mother, evn though he did catch me the night I was leaving.

When leaving, I packed my car with as much as my small car would hold. I was filled to the max, stuffed with clothes and little odds and ends that I knew I would need sometime in the future. I was lucky in which I had been working since I was thirteen so I had plenty of money to last me a good while. My father however insisted on giving me extra money. With one last hug and kiss and I whisper from my father, "I love ya kiddo. Call me, I'll always be there for you." I left in the middle of the night as the tears were streaming down my face.

I remember the drive down like it was yesterday. It was serene almost as I watched the states pass. My heart ached as I drove by my schools exit in North Carolina but I knew I couldn't go back there either, I had to be on my own. When I finally made it to Savannah I rented a cheap one bedroom apartment on the outskirts of town in a good neighborhood.

I found a good job working in an advertising agency as an assistant. I had also fixed up my apartment extremely well, having surveyed several yard sales and cheap stores. I called my father occasionally to check up on Tree Hill and everyone. Every time I talked to him he would tell me about all my friends asking about me and looking for me, even my mom he said was frantic at times. I guess the notes I left for some people just didn't do my leaving justice.

There was only one thing I felt guilty about because of my leaving. It was the main reason I left really. I was pregnant.


	2. Late Night Calls

2.

I guess my reasoning for a trip down memory lane all started last night. It is the middle of June and as I am getting ready to go to bed my phone starts ringing. I carefully exited my room and tip-toe down the hallway to the kitchen where my phone lays on the counter.

"Hello?" I say softly, trying not to be too loud.

"Haley, is that you?" As I heard the voice on the other end I wasn't sure what to think.

"Mom?" I must have been dreaming. How did she know?

"Yes sweetie it's me! Oh my baby, I've missed you!" Her voice almost cracking, I could tell she was crying.

"H-how'd you get this number mom? How did you know?"

"Your father told me, Haley"

"Why? Why did he tell you? What's going on?" My father wouldn't have told her, I was beyond angry with him when she had mentioned it.

"Your father is sick Haley. He's in the hospital. He told me everything. You need to come home."

My heart sank. I didn't know what to do. I'm sure my mom could hear my silent sobs on the other end but she didn't say a word. I knew she was crying too, for him, for me, and for everything that was to come. I told my mother I'd be there tomorrow and I would call her in the morning and hung up the phone. I just sat there stunned on the kitchen floor as my tears overcame me. My father, sick, I just couldn't imagine. I had talked to him the other day, he was fine. He was the only person I could count on no matter what happened in my life. I was too shook up to hear the sound of little feet walking towards me.

"Mommy?" I just hung my head down so my five year old son didn't see my tears. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Guilt overcame me as I looked at his baby blue eyes, he had the same eyes as his father, and as mine, and neither one knew he existed.

"I'm sorry Jamie, did mommy wake you?" The small boy nodded his head as his dark brown hair, which was sticking in every direction from sleep, moved slightly.

"What's wrong mommy?" I just looked at James' innocent eyes and I couldn't lie to him, not that I ever could. He was such a momma's boy, and I felt comfort in knowing that too.

"Mommy has something to tell you baby." He looked at me and silently said 'ok'.

I picked Jamie up and walked over to the couch and got a blanket for us to share. I told him everything, from leaving Tree Hill and not talking to anyone to keeping him a secret. After I was done he looked hurt as to why I would keep him from his daddy and everyone else but in that moment he made me the proudest mother in the world. He grabbed my hand with his little hand, kissed me on the check and looked me right in the eye and said, "I love you mommy, and I'll keep you safe."

With Jamie's help we booked two tickets for tomorrow morning for a flight back home. We packed everything we could think of. I took pictures and books I had made from when Jamie was born and any other small items I could think of. After we were all done we curled up together on the couch together and put in his favorite movie, Finding Nemo. Jamie shortly fell asleep with his head on my lap. I just sat there thinking of what this trip to Tree Hill would mean for not only me but for Jamie as well.


	3. Arrival

3.

Jamie and I were at the airport by eight the next morning. I had called my mother shortly after checking our baggage and finding our gate. Since the airport wasn't that far from the hospital I was just going to get a taxi and meet the whole family over there. I didn't want the whole family to be there when they see James, but it was for my father. My mother however had informed me she hadn't told anyone else of my arrival, not even my father.

The flight hadn't been that long. Jamie fell asleep within the first twenty minutes of taking off. Even though he was very excited about being on an airplane for the first time he was soon bored and fell asleep leaning against me.

As we got our bags and got into the taxi my nerves were getting the best of me. Jamie could tell and all he could do was smile at me with his trademark smirk he had inherited from his father, it was the same smirk I fell in love with his father for. He took my hand and turned to look out the window at the scenery.

It was noon by the time we got to the hospital. My mother had told me my fathers room number ahead of time so I could just come up, room 223. We stepped off the elevator and made our way to his room, it was then I was thankful for him having a private room. I could see all my family congregated outside and in. I heard a gasp which I could tell came from my oldest sister, Quinn.

"Haley!" she yelled, and as she did you could see as everyone in disbelief turned and headed right for me. I was greeted my a mass amount of people but the whole time I could feel Jamie standing right behind me holding onto the back of my t-shirt. I stood there unable to move as everyone hugged me tightly. In all the excitement no one had noticed Jamie until they heard his tiny voice from behind me calling out to me. Jamie had never been one to be shy, but today I could see why he was, I was right there with him.

Quinn bent down to his level so she was face to face with him. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Quinn. What's your name buddy?" James looked at me questioningly as I just nodded my head to him.

"I'm James Nathanial." He said with that trademark smirk.

"Well James it's very nice to meet you." Jamie grabbed for my hand as my grandparents, aunts, uncles, sisters, brothers and mother all looked at me in disbelief. I picked up Jamie and walked through the crowd hugging everyone and introduced them to Jamie. Last to see was my mother who by this time was in tears as she saw me and her grandson for the first time. We didn't say much to one another just a simple hug, kiss and 'I missed you'.

With all the excitement everyone had vacated my father's room so it was empty for me to talk to him. I entered alone, unaware of what I was going to see. Thankfully he wasn't hooked up to anything major but he still looked so weak and fragile. He saw me immediately and had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"Baby girl! Oh I've missed you!" I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"I've missed you too daddy. There's someone who I want you to meet." My fathers smile turned into a frown as to what I was talking about. I had never mentioned a boyfriend to him all this time I was away. I opened the door and motioned for Jamie to come in. Once my father saw him he was even more confused.

"Daddy meet James, he's five. James meet your grandfather." You could see as it clicked in my fathers head. He now knew the reason I had left all those years ago. My father just smiled at Jamie and Jamie just held onto my leg unsure as to what to do.

"Hey there James. Come here and sit with you grandfather." After giving Jamie a little push he climbed his way onto my father's bed. The two chatted and laughed like they had always known each other. It warmed my heart to see two of the three men I loved the most acting without a care in the world and that everything was perfect. Tomorrow wasn't going to be just another day.


	4. Remembering the Pain

4.

Nathan. Even saying his name gave me butterflies. God I miss him so much. I guess I should tell you a little bit about me and Nathan. We were best friends since I could remember, we were also neighbors too. The two of us were always together and we were always there for each other. I think it's safe to say that I had always been in love with him; nothing came of it though until senior year. With a little pressure from our four other best friends we finally both admitted to our feelings. Nathan and I were so many firsts for each other, first best friend, first kiss, first love, and first time. We were crazy in love and that's all we ever needed in our lives.

I bet you're thinking if we were so in love then what happened all those years ago to make me run, well I'll tell you.

I had just gotten back after finishing my first year of college at UNC. My best friends Brooke had gone to New York, Peyton, Jake, Nathan had gone to Duke and Luke had come to UNC with me. It was tough being separated from everyone but with Brooke' keep in touch plan it really helped, plus it was an added bonus that Lucas was with me and Duke wasn't too far away. Anyways, back to when it all changed.

**_Flashback_**

_"Haley James get your cute butt down here, we're going to be late for the party" Brooke yelled from the bottom of the stairs, she was always impatient when it came to a party._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming" as I walked right past her out to her car._

_"This is going to be so great, I'm so excited to see everyone again!" she squealed. Truth is so was I. Peyton, Jake and Nathan had just gotten back from Duke a few hours before and I really wanted to see them._

_We drove down to Luke's to pick him up as well. Luke and Brooke had been dating since our junior year and as far as I could tell they were meant to be, Cheery and Broody; the perfect fit._

_"Hey ladies" Luke said as he got into the car and kissed Brookes cheek._

_"Hey Luke" "Hey boyfriend" me and Brooke said back._

_It was a short drive back over to the beach house that Nathans parents owned that we always used for parties. The party was already in full swing when we got there and we all raced inside to see everyone. Brooke and I found Peyton right away, the three of us yelling and tackling each other because we were so and Jake groaned and covered their ears. I had been there ten minutes and there was still no sign of Nathan. I had made my way around the house, stopping and saying hi to everyone. I was about to go upstairs when arms snaked around my waist and I was lifted into the arm._

_"Nathan!" I screamed, "put me down." I was released and I immediately turned around and brown met blue and I knew I was a goner. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, something I had missed in the last few weeks since I'd seen him last._

_"Hales, I've missed you" he said as he traced the 23 tattoo on my lower back I had gotten back in high school._

_"I've missed you too" I said as I kissed him again, neither of us breaking the kiss until air was an issue._

_"let's go upstairs" I said as I grabbed his hand and we both ran upstairs, barely making it to his room before our clothes started coming off. One by one the layers were shed until we were both naked on his bed. The night was a blur of blissful, mind-blowing love making._

_Three weeks later_

_I sat in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. How could this have happened, we were always so careful. I was pulled out of my daze by the alarm on my phone going off. Ready or not it was time. I was not ready for what the results were, not at all._

_I had to talk to Nathan right away. It was still early and I knew he'd be sleeping but I didn't care, I had to tell him. I walked across my yard, hoped over the little stone wall that divided our yards and walked up to his door. His parents weren't home, thank god, but what surprised me the most was just as I was about to knock Nathan opened the door. Typically Nathan doesn't roll out of bed until at least 10:30 so I was completely shocked. I knew something was up with him too, he had that look in his eyes, like he knew something was going to break me._

_"Hey" he said, barely above a whisper "come in."_

_I did what I was told and followed him into the living room. I looked at him, he looked so broken already, I didn't know how I was going to tell him my news._

_"I have to tell you something" "We need to talk" we both said simultaneously._

_"You go first" I said, my news could wait another 5 minutes I thought._

_"Hales" he started. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair then balled his fists together. "This is going to hurt and I'm sorry, I never meant it. I love you, always and forever. It has always, and will always be you." He said, panic flashed in my eyes and I was getting scared._

_"A week before finals I was really stressed. Dan came to see me and was giving me crap about our last game and how we could have lost. You know he gets Hales. Well we got into a huge fight and I stormed off and ended up at the bar trying to forget. Hales, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I was so confused. I was so drunk and I was missing you and she was there and she reminded me of you, I didn't know." He said as his voice cracked._

_I didn't know what to say, I just sat there in silence trying to comprehend all of it, trying to wrap it all in my head. "You have to say it Nathan, if you don't say it then it's not true, you have to tell me what happened." I had realized I had been crying until I felt then dripping onto my legs._

_"I slept with her" he said barely loud enough for anyone but him to hear, but I heard. He reached out and tried to grab my hand but for the first time since I'd known him I didn't feel a spark when he touched me, it burned. I couldn't look at him the same; he just seemed like too much. I had to get away, I had to get out of there, and it was getting hard to breathe. I did the only thing I could do; run._

_I ran straight to my house, barely hearing Nathan calling out to me. I barely got inside and locked the door when I collapsed into tears. I must have woken my parents with my crying because they came running downstairs towards me, trying to see what was wrong, I could only get out the words Nathan cheated, I felt so betrayed and so hurt._

_My parents helped me upstairs to my room and put me in bed. It was only ten minutes later that Brooke and Peyton were in my room trying to help me. When they got there I was just sitting up in bed starring, I was immobile. One look at me and they knew I was broken. My mom had told them about Nathan but they were trying to push me for details. I told them exactly what Nathan had told me. They stayed with me all day just comforting me and being there for me. I shut my phone off because Nathan kept calling and I know he was trying to get in the house because I heard him knock but that was soon followed by either my mom or dad telling him to leave._

_By dinner time I had told Peyton and Brooke to leave citing I wanted to sleep. Instead I packed. I had to get away. I couldn't be there anymore, it was too hard. I wrote letters to everyone, my parents, Brooke and Peyton, Jake and Luke and I wrote one to Nathan. I told them all that I had to go away and I didn't know when or if I could ever come back._

_Once my parents were sleeping I finished packing and started loading my car with all my stuff. I must have woken my father in the process because he came downstairs to see what was going on. I explained everything to him and surprisingly he understood and supported me. I told him where I was going and made him promise to me that he wouldn't tell anyone else, he reluctantly agreed. It was the middle of the night when I left. I stopped at everyone's house on my way out of town to give them their letters and then I was off, off to a fresh start, for me and my baby._


	5. Vist from the Past

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, you know, holidays an all. I hope everyone had a great holiday season!! Thanks for all the responses, you guys are great!  
**

5.

It was late, after dinner, when we left my father's side at the hospital. Jamie and I headed back to my parents old house. It was like a time warp going back into that house, everything seemed like it was that night when I left. My room was still how I left it, with a few extra boxes that have accumulated over the years. I put away our clothes in the empty drawers, not knowing how long we'd be staying, knowing it was at least till my father was healthy and had returned home, hopefully that was soon.

After our stuff was put away Jamie and I put on our pj's and went downstairs to watch TV. Typically nights in Savannah consisted of one of us putting on a movie and snacking on some sort of treat. Jamie picked The Chronicles of Narnia; Jamie was definitely his mother's son, while I rummaged through the cabinets for something to eat. About halfway through the movie I looked over and saw that the day's events had taken their toll on my son and he was sound asleep. I was caught starring at my son, thinking about the past, when a knock at the door brought me back to reality. Thinking it was just my mother or one of my sisters that had forgotten their key I got up and answered the door; I was exactly prepared for who was standing on the other side.

"Haley!!!" he shouted. I winced, fully knowing that he was surprised to see me but didn't know if he was mad or upset with me for what happened. He stood there in shock, frozen at what his next move should be.

"Hi Lucas" I responded after what seemed like minutes. He took a step inside and fully engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. It felt good to be back in his arms. I had missed him the past six years; I had missed all of my best friends.

"I heard about your dad, Peyton told me. I came here to see if there was anything I could do, or if there was anything your mom needed. I thought she was home or one of your sisters or brother were here. I didn't expect to see you." I didn't expect me to be here again.

"Luke he's my father, I couldn't just let him lie in a hospital bed, sick without seeing him."

"No but you could leave all of us without a word, you could leave Nathan after all you guys had together and just vanish without a trace! Do you know what you did to us by leaving? huh? It ruined us all Haley. What you did affected us all, not just Nathan!" By the end he was shouting and I had started to words stung but I was expecting some kind of resentment from him for my disappearing.

It took me a minute to compose myself before I could speak again. "Don't bring what Nathan and I had into this conversation. He threw all of that away for a one night stand with some girl." I shouted back at him.

"He made a mistake Haley! That's no reason to run away." I knew that he had sided with Nathan. I knew that to begin with, Luke is Nathans brother after all, and after what I did, why would I think he would be on my side. I didn't just hurt Nathan but I hurt everyone around me.

Before I could say anything to Lucas, I heard a heartbreaking voice from behind me, "Mommy?" I turned around to see Jamie rubbing his eyes. With all the shouting we must have woken him up; he was after all in the next room. Lucas just stared at him, analyzing his features. It wasn't until Jamie stopped rubbing his eyes that Lucas made the connection. His eyes went wide and his mouth just hung their as he turned his attention back to me. Lucas, at that moment, knew that Nathan was Jamie's father. He now figured out why I left all those years ago.


	6. Tell Me About Him

**Hey guys! Sorry its taken me so long to update. I got caught up reading the whole Twilight series, and if any of you have read them then you now what I mean haha. Heres a new chapter for you and i'll probably post the seventh chapter tomorrow. Hope everyone had a great new years. Keep reading and posting. Thanks everyone**

**xoxo**

6.

I scooped up Jamie and brought him upstairs to my room or rather our room now. I left Lucas standing in the foyer not saying a word to him, I didn't know if he would be there when I came down. I hope he would so we could talk about everything. I put Jamie down in the bed and tucked him in.

"Goodnight baby" I said as I kissed him on the forehead.

"Who was that man momma?" He looked at me with those eyes, those sad blue eyes that I always got lost in, just like his father.

"That man, baby, was Lucas. You remember me telling you about him the other night. He was mommy's best friend when she was younger." I told him as I sat down next to him and brushed his blonde hair off of his forehead.

"That's Uncle Lucas?!?!" he seemed surprised.

"Yeah Jamie, that is your Uncle." He seemed happy when I told him this.

"Can I meet him and daddy tomorrow?" That broke my heart.

"We'll see baby." I kissed him again and got up to go back downstairs, ready to face Luke, somewhat. As I was about to shut the door I heard Jamies voice again.

"If that is Uncle Lucas, then why was he yelling at you momma, and why did he make you cry? Best friends shouldn't do that" I didn't know how to exactly respond to my five year old son so I just said to him, "When momma left Tree Hill it caused a lot of people to get upset and sad and Uncle Lucas is still a little sad."

He seemed alright with that answer because he just nodded and shut his eyes. I had just shut the door to the room when I saw Lucas standing in the hallways.

"Haley, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Lucas, yelling at me or not wanting to hear me out." I sighed and ran my hair through my hair.

"Why didn't you tell us about him. We would have helped you, we would have all been there for you." When he said all I knew that he was talking about Nathan.

"I didn't need help, especially from your brother. It was hard being a single mom at nineteen and working and trying to go to school but it was worth it not to have him in my life." Lucas was torn, I could see it in his face. Stick up for his brother or be there for me and his new found nephew.

"Tell me about him." Was all he said back.

I nodded in the direction of the stairs and went down and walked into the kitchen to put on some hot cocoa. Growing up whenever Lucas and I were having a problem it was always solved with talking at my kitchen table and drinking a giant cup of hot cocoa. Lucas seemed to know what I was thinking right away and followed me and sat at his old seat at the table.

I didn't know where to exactly start but I tried my best. "He's five. He loves to read, no matter what book it is, or if I have to read if to him, I think he got from you." I looked at Lucas who was smiling at that comment. "He is always coloring or drawing me some type of masterpiece, a little part of Peyton. Has Brooke's impatience when he's really excited about going someplace special. He got Jake's kindness for others. He has my love of school and need to be a little bit of a perfectionist. He defiantly has my parent's sense of humor, always cracking a joke about something. And mostly he loves basketball; it's a huge part of him, something besides his eyes and that damn smirk he got from Nathan."

Lucas took my hand and gave it a little squeeze, his way of telling me he was there for me.

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't know what else to do. I went over that morning to tell Nathan I was pregnant and instead he tells me he slept him someone else. I was heartbroken and I couldn't be here anymore. I needed a fresh start for me and for Jamie." I said as the tears started falling freely from my eyes. "It was a tough pregnancy you know. I spent the first few months crying myself to sleep every night, I barely slept, I barely ate. I collapsed one day at work when I was six months along. It was like a wake-up call you know. I couldn't be in Nathans life and I had to start living my own life and be there for my son."

Lucas stood up and gave me a second bone-crushing hug of the night. He rubbed my back as he tried to console me all the while whispering 'I'm sorry' in my ear. I pulled away and tried to smile as best as I could.

"Thank you for understanding Lucas. I'm sorry I kept this from you and I'm sorry that I hurt you the way that I did all those years ago by running away."

"It's ok Hales, I understand why you did it now. I'm still a little mad you didn't tell any of us, but I understand."

I looked up at him with my chocolate brown eyes and knew that one of my best friends was back in my life for good now. One down, four to go. I don't know if I could exactly handle Nathan being in my life again, but I had to try. But would Nathan want me back in his life after what I took away from him?

"Tell me about him." I said to Lucas.


	7. Saved By My Son, Again

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I know you guys are getting a little anxious about the total lack of naley so far but have no fear, the next chapter is all about them. I just wrote the first part of this wanting to establish all the other characters before nathan came back into the picture. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**xoxo**

7.

Lucas sighed heavily, unsure of what to say and where to start. I swayed uneasily from side to side, wondering why I had even asked about him.

"He's okay. I don't know what to tell you Hales. After you left he was so completely beside himself. He fell into a dark place, a really dark place. He pulled away from all of us and stayed away. He drank non-stop. He was a mess. He even quit basketball at Duke Haley, he quit school all together." I was stunned, he quit basketball. It was the one thing in his life that was constant and was always there, besides me.

"It wasn't until four years ago things started to turn around. He wasn't exactly the old Nathan but he was coming back to us piece by piece. He went back to school and finished. He got a degree in business and took over the dealership last year when Dan died." The father to my best friends was dead. He wasn't exactly the best man in the world but hearing that made me wonder what else I missed in their lives.

"He's happy again. The spark isn't exactly in his eye, and his smile doesn't quite reach them either again but it's getting there."

I sighed. My poor Nathan, I caused him so much pain. I ran and left and his world fell apart and went crashing down as I was trying to rebuilding mine.

"Does he still live next door?" I wondered if I should be more cautious about being around my house, especially with Jamie.

"No. After Dan died, Deb sold that house and moved into the beach house and Nathan bought a place close to hers." I was slightly relieved, though curious about his house. When Nathan and I were together we always talked about getting a place right on the beach. The beach was our place.

"How's everybody Lucas? Are you and Brooke still together? What's going on with Peyton? What about Jake? What is everybody doing these days?" I've thought about them every day since I had left.

As if by magic Lucas's phone started going off, it was Brooke. He looked up at me, unsure of what to do, of what to tell her. I gave him the go ahead and he picked up the phone right away.

"Hey Cheery. Sorry I didn't call you sooner, something completely unexpected happened"

"Where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour!" I heard her say to him in her usual tone of voice.

"Well with Jimmy sick I thought I would stop by the James' to see if they needed any help with anything."

"Give them my love and tell them I'll be over tomorrow with treats."

"Well I think you should come over now Brooke, there's something you should see and I can't exactly tell you over the phone."

"Lucas, what's going on? You're starting to scare me."

"I don't mean to scare you, I just think you should see what I'm seeing right now." He smiled at me and I knew he had my back, after all we both knew that Brooke could get pretty scary.

"I'll be right over. Peyton is with me, should I bring her too?" He knew I heard and I just nodded back, saying it was ok. I couldn't hide here forever.

"That's great. I'll see in a bit."

With that he hung up the phone and sat back down next to me. I got up and walked into the living room and Lucas followed. I pulled out one of the photo albums I had brought with me and started showing pictures of Jamie growing up. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and I started getting nervous. Lucas told me to breathe, I tried, it was just difficult. Lucas got up to go answer the door as I stood up and tried to straighten out my appearance, I was seeing Brooke after all.

I was standing there checking my reflection when I heard two gasps come from the living room door. I was spotted.

"OH MY GOD!" "HALEY?!?!" Both girls screamed. Just like when I opened the door to reveal Luke I didn't know what their next move would be.

"Hi Brooke, Hi Peyton." I said and then looked down to the floor. I didn't want to see the sad look in their eyes anymore.

"We thought you were gone. Where have you been the last six year? Why did you leave? Lucas did you know? Did you and keep this from all of us?" Brooke threw question after question and it was making my head spin and she had begun to give Lucas the death glare for being apart of my secret.

"He didn't know. He didn't know anything, not until I opened the door when he came by."

"Well that only answers two of her questions, Haley." Peyton said to me as her eyes narrowed in my direction.

"I was in Savannah. After you two left my house that night I packed all of my stuff and went down there. I've been living there and working there since." I spit out real fast.

"But why Haley, I know Nathan hurt you but was that any way to run away from it all?" I went stiff at the mention of Nathan but I forgot all about it when I saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"Guys don't be mad at her, please." Lucas spoke up for the first time since their arrival. Both girls just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't be mad at her! Don't be mad at her! Are you serious! She left us, she forgot all about all of us and just left because she couldn't handle it." Brooke yelled.

"That's not why she left Brooke." Lucas retorted.

"I didn't forget about you guys Brooke, I thought about you every single day." I whispered.

"Then why? Just tell us why you left." Her voice was cracked and I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I-I um" I couldn't say it. The words weren't coming to me. How do you tell two of the people you loved the most you left because you were pregnant and that they now had a nephew that was just like all of us?

Lucas walked over to me and grabbed my hand an encouraging squeeze. But before I could say anything though I heard Jamie's little footsteps coming down the stairs and down the hall. I knew Luke heard them too because we both squeezed each other's hands at the same time. Brooke and Peyton were anxiously awaiting a response but I just couldn't, and Jamie was standing there behind them staring that all of us.

"Why is everyone screaming? I'm trying to sleep here and it's way past everyone's bedtime." Jamie half yelled and half stated.

It seemed like slow motion that Brooke and Peyton turned around and say Jamie. For the second time that night they gasped and were rendered speechless, for the second time that night I saw my best friends faces as they realized why I left. And Jamie, for the second time that night was able to help his mother out in making surprise appearances when I needed him most.


	8. Ripping Off The Band Aid

8.

I let the water wash over my body as I sat in the shower. I sat there hugging my legs to my chest as I stared down at the drain wishing everything that had happened in the pasted day would just be washed right off of me right down the drain. I had no idea how long I had been in there, I know it had to be for a while since the scorching hot water I put on was now what seemed like a lukewarm. I was off in my own little world, a place where I had been many times before after I left him. This is this just where he found me, he was there and I still had no idea what was actually happening.

"Jesus Haley, what are you doing? You're shaking, did you even realize? How long have you been in there?" Nathan was practically shouting at me, trying to get me out of my daze. His voice was frantic as he hurried to shut the water off and grabbed as many towels to get me warm.

"Nathan?" I squeaked out. Was I dreaming, was Nathan here saving me from my own miserable pity party?

"oh Haley, what have you done?" He picked me up and brought me to my room and began getting me dressed. Apparently I had put my clothes in the same spot as I used to. He sighed as he dressed me and attempted to get me warmed up. For the first time since he got there I looked him in the eyes and everything came flooding back, it definitely wasn't a dream.

_The Night Before_

Brooke and Peyton were stunned to say the least when they turned around and saw Jamie. For the second time that night I scooped up Jamie and brought him back to bed. This time nothing was said except for a 'goodnight sweetie, sleep tight, mommy won't wake you up anymore, I'm sorry.'

Jamie just mumbled something incoherent in response and went back to sleep.

I cautiously walked down stairs and back into the living room where I found Peyton sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, Brooke was sitting next to Lucas visibly crying while Lucas was trying to comfort her.

"Do you think we could go out back, I don't want to wake Jamie up again." I hesitantly smiled at them all.

"Jamie" I heard Peyton whisper.

"James Lucas Scott." I told them proudly.

The four of us made our way into the backyard and stood on the deck. Topics were discussed and the past was brought up in a whirlwind of memories. We hashed out most of our problems and apologies were given on all accounts, though they didn't really need to apologize for my mistakes. We had talked well into the night before the topic of Nathan was brought up. Good old Brooke, always knew when to bring him up even when I didn't want to discuss and she always knew how to push everything out of me.

Lucas had mentioned to me that he and Nathan were supposed to get together the following afternoon to play around at the Rivercourt. It was decided that I was to go over to Nathans instead of Lucas so I could talk to Nathan about everything. I think the phrase 'ripping off the band-aid' was used quite frequently, and they were right. The group of us dismantled around 2:30 that morning and I found myself nervous and faced with those butterflies in my stomach I used to get when I was seeing Nathan the next day. I curled into bed next to my son and drifted off to sleep.

_Earlier_

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton came by the following morning at 9 for breakfast and introductions. Jamie was beyond thrilled to finally meet his Aunts and Uncle. It was also decided that he was be spending the day with them while I went and talked to Nathan, no need to ambush him with me AND Jamie. I think just me was a big enough shocker for the moment.

It was nice finally having all my family back together again and seeing them laugh and joke around like we used to and with my son now thrown into the mix. Around 11:30 we dispersed and I went down to Nathans. His house was just want I had pictured our home being, a house for a family right on the picturesque beach. I hesitantly walked over to the door mustering all the courage I could to just knock. It didn't take him all that long to reach the door, must have been much anticipating Luke's arrival.

"Luke man you're la-" He finally looked up at me and brown met blue for the first time in six year and the color flushed from both our faces.

"Nathan" I choked out.

"Where have you been?" It almost sounded rhetorical.

"May I?" I asked him pointing further into the house. He crossed his arms and moved out of the way to let me pass. I walked passed him and followed the hall into the open living room. I sighed, still having my back towards him. I could feel his anxious gaze on me.

"I love your house Nathan, definitely something I could picture myself in."

"I know Haley, I remember talking about it way back then. It's part of the reason why I bought it." Stunned at his revelation I turned around and looked at him.

"We really need to talk Nathan." I said as I made my way towards him and sat down on the couch that was to his right. I patted the seat next to me but he opted for the coffee table a few feet in front of me.

"I don't really have anything to say to you these days. Six years ago I had plenty to say to you, but YOU disappeared, YOU ran away. Where have YOU been? I know why you ran and I'm sorry for that, I should have never done that to you, you deserved much better than me. But I've moved on, I got over all the pain that YOU caused ME." The pain briefly flashed in his eyes, I could tell he didn't want to see how much I had hurt him.

"I've been in Savannah. After I left here and went right down there, got a good job and a cute apartment and I've been down there ever since. I'm sorry about leaving. Once you told me about what happened I just could stand to me around here anymore, I could just sit there and be the girl whose heart you broke and tore into a million of pieces."

"Well that great but you left me to be the one whose heart was broken into a million pieces for everyone to see, and mines not the only heart you broke. What about everyone else Hales?" My heart fluttered for a moment when he used my nickname.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I know Nate. I hurt everyone by leaving, but I'm making amends. I'm trying to get the rest of my family back. Look I didn't come here to rehash the past, there's something really important I need to tell you about."

"Well what's more important than the past Haley! Because that is a pretty significant part of my life when you left, you have no idea what I went through!"He was getting angry now, his hands where balled into a fists now and his face was becoming slightly red.

"And you don't know what I went through when I left either Nate!" I shouted back, I was getting frustrated.

"You're the one that did that to yourself Haley, you could have spared yourself all the hurt if you just stayed. Hell you could have spared everyone the hurt if you didn't leave!" He was now pacing in front of me, throwing his arms in every direction trying to get his point across.

"I would have hurt everyone regardless if I stayed Nate, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, you left, what else is there to it. You left me."

"You left me when you decided to cheat so don't twist this all around and blame everything on me Nathan Royal Scott!" I was beyond annoyed with him now. He just stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"I didn't exactly leave alone Nate." I whispered ever so slightly. His head shot up and his eyes were now shooting daggers at me.

"WHAT!??!" He voice boomed. "You sit here and blame me for cheating yet you left with someone else. You cheated on me! What's wrong with you!" I flinched at his words.

"Remember that morning you told me about your one night stand? Do you remember I also had something to tell you that morning?" I spoke calmly, hoping to at least calm him down a little bit so I could have a conversation with him.

"I've been wondering what you had to say to me for six year" His voice cracked and full of emotion.

"His name is James Lucas Scott, though I didn't know it at the time."

"What do you mean you didn't know his name? You left with a complete stranger?" He was getting mad, I just needed to say it, rip the band-aid so to speak.

"No. I-I-I…I was, you see, I was. That's your son's name Nathan. I came to tell you that morning that I was pregnant. I never cheated on you, not once, the thought never even crossed my mind Nathan because I loved you and I would have never done something like that. I came to tell you that I was pregnant and you pull the rug out from under me and tell me you cheated on me. What was I suppose to do. I couldn't be the heartbroken pregnant girl. I need a clean slate. I needed a life in which you didn't exist to me, but you know what, I didn't escape that, not in the least bit because that little boy is so much like you. It has haunted me for the past 5 years how much he is like you." I was shouting, my anger that I had suppressed for the last six years had now resurfaced and the tears, my god the tears were streaming down my face. I didn't even have time to look at Nathan, I couldn't, I was far to mad. Instead I just grabbed my purse and walked out, to hurt by him and his accusations to talk to him anymore.

Once in the car and once I had gotten on the road I called Lucas.

"Hey momma!" Jamie answered so cheerfully it almost hurt.

"Hey buddy! How's your day going with your Uncle and Aunts, aren't giving them too much trouble are you Jamie?" I tried to keep my emotions in line and tried as much as I could not to cry.

"I'm being good as always momma!" he beamed.

"Can I talk to your Uncle Lucas bud?" I could hear the scramble on the other line of the phone.

"Hey Hales, are you ok? Do you need me or anyone to come over and talk?" he was scared to see how my day went, how my talk with Nathan went.

"Do you think you could do me a huge favor and let Jamie stay with you for the night? I don't want to put you out or anything, but I-"

"Haley I think that's a great idea. It'll give me a chance to get to know my nephew better and for you to get some alone time that I'm sure you could use after the last six years. Just call me tomorrow."

"Thank you Luke. Be safe with my baby" What did I ever do to deserve a friend like him. I sighed and realized that I had pulled into my driveway. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. The silence overtook me and I needed to think and calm down, a shower would do just that.

_End Flashback_

I didn't know what he meant entirely by the what have you done part, was it in reference to me taking his son away from him, I had no idea.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I took your son away from you. You never even got a chance, or a say in anything. I was naïve and stupid and just took off. You hurt me and I just left and hurt you the same."

He sighed. "Haley I'm still really, really upset by what happened all those years ago, and what is happening now but I want to know my son, I need to know my son. I can't hold everything against him when it wasn't even his fault. Where is he?" He pushed a piece of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, his hand settling on my cheek for an instant. I smiled, even though he said he was mad at me, I didn't care, he wanted his son. I could help but smile.

"He's at Lucas' house."

"Lucas?!? Did he know? Did they all know?" His voice starting to raise again,

"No one knew Nate, not one person in my family." I sighed out, just thinking about all the pain gain.

"They how is he at his house?"

"Lucas dropped by last night not realizing I was here and then Brooke and Peyton found their way here and they've been watching him all day so I could come and talk to you."

"I should have known since I never saw or heard from Lucas this morning." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I looked down at my clothes and finally realized that Nathan had changed me and pulled me out of the shower. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I looked down trying to hide it.

"Do you want to go over now and meet him?" I asked him.

"Of course" he smiled at me anxiously.

"Let me just go change and I'll bring you to meet your son."

"Can you tell me as much about him before we get there Hales, I want to know everything about him."

I nodded back and smiled. My son was finally going to meet his father.


	9. Glad To See It Still Works

9.

It's only about a twenty minute walk to Lucas's house so we decided to walk there so I could tell Nathan all about Jamie and his childhood. Nathan had refused to see any pictures. He wanted to see his son for the first time with his own eyes and not by some pictures. I told him as much as I could and Nathan just nodded along asking simple questions every now and then.

As we made it to Lucas's house I could see them all playing in the living room. Nathan hadn't taken notice of the small boy just yet, trying to keep his gaze away till he got a perfect view of his son. I walked right into Lucas's house while Nathan stayed outside on the porch. The minute Jamie saw me his eyes lit up and he ran right into my awaiting arms. It felt good to hold my boy. It felt like a lifetime of being away from him. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, afraid of this big moment that was happening in his life.

"Jamie do you remember the talk we had the other night at home in Savannah?" He nodded and looked at me waiting for more.

"Well do you remember what I told you about?"

"Yeah momma, we talked about you moving and leaving all your family and Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke and Peyton and Daddy." My heart swelled at his mention of his father.

"That's why I'm here baby. You're daddy is here right now." His eye brightened and the largest smile I had ever seen on his face appeared. It broke my heart that I took my son away from his father.

"Daddy's here, where is he momma?!?" The excitement rang true in his voice.

"He's outside on the porch baby, waiting to meet you." Before I could even finish however Jamie took off running towards the front door. I turned and ran after him as he swung the door open without any effort. Nathan was sitting on the steps waiting for us. He certainly wasn't expecting what happened next, neither was I. The minute Jamie saw Nathan he launched himself into Nathans unexpecting arms.

"Daddy!!" yelled Jamie. The day's events were definitely taking a toll on my heart. I held my position at the door, leaning against the doorframe just watching my two boys. For the first time since I left I saw tears in Nathan's eyes as he hugged his son ever so tightly for the first time in both their lives.

Nathan pulled away hesitantly. "Let me take a look at you son." Jamie looked up at him, he too having tears running down his face. "Oh Jamie" Nathan cracked out. Jamie just looked up at Nathan like he's known him all his life, he put his hands on his checks and wiped away his tears. Nathan smiled at this gesture and returned it, wiping Jamie's tears with his thumbs.

"I love you daddy." "I love you too son." At this I realized I had tears streaming down my face as well and I let out a small sob. Both boys looked over at me, Jamie's eyes full of hope, love and excitement. I couldn't read Nathans eyes, was there fear, hope, love; I couldn't tell. I made my way to both of them and sat next to Nathan on the steps. I put my hand on Jamie's back and started rubbing his back. He turned around and pulled me into a hug and then repeated the gesture of wiping my tears away like he had done to his father minutes prior. Nathan was the first to break the silence.

"How about we have a little family time tonight, just the three of us at my place? We can do whatever you want Jamie." Jamie let out a delighted yell while I was hesitant. I wanted Jamie and Nathan to have their time together but Nathan and me together. I wasn't too sure about it, Jamie could sense my dilemma.

"Please momma. Pretty please with a million cherries on top" Jamie then flashed his trademark grin.

"Yeah, come on momma. Please?" It was then that Nathan flashed his grin at me too. There was no way I could say no to both of them giving me that damn smirk. I tried my best to muster up my own impression of the grin, having some form of it in my whole entire life; I thought I did a pretty good job of it.

Jamie took this as a yes and ran inside the house to go tell his uncle and aunts of our little reunion. Nathan got up and held out his hand to help me up. I took it but neither of us let go right away. I'm pretty sure we both felt the spark that we'd been missing for the last six years.

"You're getting good at the smirk Hales." I blushed at his comment and at his use of my nickname. We dropped hands then he followed me into the house. Lucas enveloped me into a hug right away. He gave me a little squeeze and told me he loved me. Jamie was off packing some of the toys that he had brought over with him, shoving them into his pack at an alarming rate. Brooke was the next to grab me, very hard in fact.

"I'm expecting full details of not only what happened today but what happens tonight!" She whispered into my ear with such enthusiasm.

I pulled away and notice Peyton helping Jamie search for a missing toy and Nathan on the outside of the room taking everything in. Jamie had found his toy and said goodbye to his uncle and aunts. He then grabbed Nathans hand and started walking out in front of me. Jamie however stopped after a couple of stepped, forcing Nathan to stop as well. Jamie looked back at me and stretched out his hand waiting for me to grab it so that we could all leave together. After grabbing it I turned around and gave a little wave to our friends. It looked like Brooke had tears in her eyes but I brushed it off. We looked like a real family

We walked back to my house so me and Jamie could grab some things for the night and for tomorrow as well as some of our favorite movies, games and toys. We loaded everything in my car, figuring that Nathan could get his car the following day because Jamie wanted us all to ride together.

The night flew by in a whirlwind of pizza, games and laughing. Currently we were all settled on the couch watching Finding Nemo, Jamie was laying across the couch with his head on Nathans lap and his feet on my lap. I chuckled a little to myself at the thought of Nathan sitting through a kid movie, but as I turned to look at him I noticed the smile that had been permanently placed on his face since he saw Jamie. He must have sensed that I was looking at him because he turned to me and winked. God what was this boy doing to me.

The movie went by quickly and soon enough the end credits were rolling. Jamie had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and Nathan was currently trying to figure out how to pick up Jamie without waking him up. Even after I told him that Jamie slept like the dead and nothing could wake him up Nathan was still trying to be gentle as possible. He carefully scooped him up and brought him to the guest room. I followed behind him to help him put Jamie to bed. Nathan carefully placed him in the middle of the large bed and left I pulled the sheets up and tucked him in and kissed him on the cheek, Nathan came back into the room and put Jamie's stuffed animal Chester under the covers and kissed his forehead. Before we were out of the door I heard Jamie's little voice.

"Daddy?" we turned around to see Jamie's little eyes open.

"Yes buddy?" Nathan went and sat down on the bed next to Jamie.

"I'm glad mommy came back home and that I have you now. I've missed you." Jamie got out from under the covers and gave Nathan a hug.

"I'm glad too buddy. I love you son." Nathan gave him a squeeze and put Jamie back under the covers and tucked him in and gave him another goodnight kiss.

"I love you too daddy. Always and forever" Jamie said with a smile and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Nathan and I stood watching Jamie for a few minutes before making our way out to the living room. Nathan started cleaning up right away but I stayed back, watching him pick up random toys and pizza boxes. He stopped after a couple of minutes and turned around the look at me. Before he could say anything or do anything I spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I acted so stupid and so irresponsible when I decided to run away. I shouldn't have done that to you. You're a good father to him, I can see that now. I'm such an idiot. All your life you tried to get away from Dan and what he did to you and Lucas and in one stupid mistake I made you into the man you despised. I wish I could take it all back and change everything, let you be there for Jamie, he's needed his father more than anything in the world. All I can say is I'm sorry for everything and try to make it-" I was silenced by Nathan kissing me. In my rant I hadn't notice him making his way towards me. Before I could do anything or even respond Nathan pulled away and had that damn smirk on his face.

"Sorry, that's the only way I remembered that I could get you to stop talking. Glad to see that it still works." He said with a little chuckle.

"Nathan that was uncalled for. I was trying to apologize to you!" I said while give him a little push.

"You don't need to keep apologizing. I forgive you. I forgave you the moment I saw that boy and the moment he jumped into my arms and called me daddy. I mean you could have done things differently back then but I don't blame you for that. I blame myself actually. I should never have done what I did to you. I've been living with that mistake every day for the past six years. But I can see you did an amazing job with Jamie. He's an amazing kid, Hales. He's just like you in every sense. I want to-" This time it was my turn to silence Nathan with a kiss. I pulled away quickly before he could reciprocate.

"Glad to see it still works." I said, repeating his words from before. With that I turned and walked to our bags and I heard Nathan chuckle from behind me. I went over to the bags and grabbed one and brought it over to Nathan who was now sitting on the couch, I put the bag on his lap and took a seat next to him. He gave me a quizzical look and started opening the bag. Inside were all my photo albums since I left Tree Hill. We stayed on the couch for a few hours going through the entire collection, looking at every stage of my pregnancy, to me and newborn Jamie in the hospital, to birthdays, both mine and Jamie's, every holiday and hundreds of candids. Nathan had wanted a story with every photo.

"Thank you Haley for showing me these." Nathan said when he shut the last book.

"No problem Nathan. I knew you'd want to see these. I took them all for you knowing that this day would come and I wanted you to see his childhood since I took you away from that." I told him apologetically.

"I have tapes back at my apartment in Savannah too. His first steps, crawling, Christmas's, everything." Nathan just nodded and said thanks. I tried my best to hide the yawn that was coming up but failed miserably. Nathan saw my attempt and laughed.

"Haley it's been a long day, why don't you just go to bed, I'm not going to be upset."

"I know but I like spending time you with. I've missed you." I avoided meeting Nathans gaze but I felt his hands on my cheek and then they went under my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

"I've missed you too Hales" He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Haley stop apologizing to me." He said with a laugh. I felt another yawn coming up and I tried to suppress it, but yet again I failed miserably. Nathan laughed again at me.

"Stop laughing at me Nathan" I said and gave him a little smack on the arm.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You can take my room."

"No Nathan I'll just sleep with Jamie in the guest room. I don't want you to be put out by me being here."

"Haley I'm anything but put out with you being here."

"It's fine, I don't mind sleeping with Jamie or even on the couch"

"Well I'm not fine with it. This is my house so you follow my rules and my rule right now is for you to take my room." I sighed, knowing this wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine" I said while throwing my hands up in the air.

Nathan showed me to his room and pointed things out in the bathroom and then said goodnight and left me alone. I breathed in the familiar scent and my heart hitched in my chest. I changed into my pajamas, put my hair in a messy bun and laid down in the bed. I was probably there for twenty minutes before I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep here, alone in Nathans bed.

I crawled out of bed and went to search for Nathan. I figured since he offered me his room that he was in the living room sleeping on the couch but when I went down there he wasn't there and there was no sign that he was even going to be sleeping there. I made my way to the guest room to see if he was in there with Jamie and when I opened the door I became overwhelmed with emotion. There on the bed was Nathan lying on his back, sleeping with a sleeping Jamie on his chest. I wanted so bad to take a picture of this moment but I didn't want to wake either of them up because they both looked so peaceful. Instead I crawled into bed beside Nathan. This is how I was going to sleep tonight, with my two favorite boys right beside me. I leaned over and kissed Jamie on the forehead and went to go kiss Nathan on the cheek but when I leaned in Nathan turned his head and the right moment and our lips touched. I was about to pull away when I felt the sparks and leaned in closer to get better access. I wanted to stay like that forever but then I felt Jamie shift slightly on Nathan and I reluctantly pulled away. I laid down and cuddled closer to Nathans side, trying to get as close to him as possible. Nathan knew what I was doing and put his arm around me and pulled me as close to him as room aloud. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered goodnight. I fell asleep instantly and for the first time in six years I felt complete. I had my family back. Jamie and I finally had Nathan.


	10. I'd Hardly Call You A Man

**Hey guys!! Sorry that it has been FOREVER since I've updated. I've been extremely busy with finishing school then I was away for the summer for work and then did some traveling. I'm home for a while now which should mean regular updates. I've already got the next few chapters outlined so it shouldn't be too long between** **updates. Hope you guys stay loyal and keep commenting! Love you all!**

**xoxo**

10.

I was the first to wake up. I could tell because both Nathan and Jamie were breathing deeply. I had yet to open my eyes, trying to hold onto the moment as long as possible and remember our first morning together as a family. Though Nathan and I had avoided, well rather I had avoided any discussion of 'us', I wanted a nice normal night together. I was taken away from my thinking by the sound of giggling. At first I thought it was Jamie because there was no way Nathan would ever giggle like that, but then I realized it was a girl. I shot out of bed to see Brooke standing at the end of the bed, camera in hand jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. Before I could even get her to quiet down Nathan and Jamie were already up.

"Auntie Brooke, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked while repositioning himself off of Nathan and rubbing his eyes. Nathan on the other hand took a pillow and threw it at Brooke then took a second pillow and put it over his head. I could still hear his loud groan of frustration regardless.

"Come on Jamie, let's go make breakfast for everyone."

"I'm hoping that everyone means us four Brooke." I said to her while giving her a pointed look. She just giggled some more grabbed Jamie's hand and ran off out of the room.

The thought of Brooke in a kitchen was dangerous and I didn't want her to do something to Nathans kitchen so I made my way to the side of the bed to go help them. As I was about to swing my feet over to the side Nathans arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Nathan, what are you doing!?"

"Better question is what are you doing Hales?" He had taken his head out from under the pillow and was looking at me quizzically. How he managed to look this good without even trying still boggled my mind.

"I'm going to help Brooke out. I don't want her to do anything to your kitchen. We both know she can't cook, unless she magically learned how to in the past six years." I stated as if it was obvious.

"Don't worry about her. Lucas is down there cooking. Brooke knows better than to do anything like that in my house." I sighed and laid back down next to Nathan, cuddling up against his side like I did the night before.

"Nathan?" I turned my head up to look at him. He just looked down at me waiting to continue.

"Why did you pretend to be sleeping last night when I came in here?"

"Why'd you come in here in the first place? I thought you were sleeping in my room."

"Don't avoid the question Nathan. You pretended to be sleeping and then kissed me when I went to kiss your cheek."

"But you're the one that went to kiss me first." He was ridiculous at times. I sighed heavily into his chest.

"I came in here because it took me about twenty minutes to realize that I couldn't sleep in _your_ room alone. I came to find you and what I saw when I did find you, it was the most amazing thing and for once I got to be with my two favorite boys in the whole world. I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted us to be a family, like we should have been all along. And I was only kissing you to say goo-"

I was cut off my Nathan pinning me to the mattress and kissing me with so much passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer. His tongue was begging for entrance into my mouth and I happily let it in. I soft moan escaped his lips as our tongues battled against each other. Shortly breathing became an issue and we reluctantly pulled away, Nathan still on top of me and resting his forehead on mine.

"Must you always cut me off when I'm talking to you?"

"It's not my fault you ramble on and what you say is sexy that I just want to kiss you."

"How is what I just said sexy?" I could find nothing sexy at all in what I was talking about.

"You were talking about being a family. Who knew that would do it for a guy." He chuckled.

I pushed him off of me towards the other side of the bed and got out of bed.

"You can't just keep kissing me and being nice to me and act like the past six years haven't happened Nathan. Why aren't you mad, or angry, or sad? Why aren't you throwing a fit rather than pinning me to the mattress and making out with me? I don't get it!" It just seemed like I was dreaming, him being amazing and forgiving after I left him and took his son with me without ever telling him.

"Haley stop! I told you last night that I forgive you for that. I'm not-"

"But why do you forgive me. How can you? What I did is not forgivable!"

"But it is Haley. I'm still hurt about what you did but you're here now. You and Jamie are here. You can't lie here ten minutes ago and talk about us being a family and then tell me that I can't forgive you for taking my family away!"

"I'm sorry" I told him as I sat down at the end of the bed. "It just doesn't seem real that we're all here together and you're being amazing and forgiving after what I did."

He moved over to me and put his arm around and pulled me in close to him. "I told you to stop saying you're sorry."

He put his hand under my chin and forced my gaze up. His eyes locked with mine and I felt calm. He moved his hand to my cheek and started to lean forward. I could feel his breath on my face and closed my eyes. Our lips were about to met when I pulled away and scrambled to the other end of the bed.

"What does this mean Nathan? We can't keep kissing like this."

"Yes we can. You said it yourself; you wanted us to be a family." I could see the eagerness and happiness coming from his eyes.

"How can this just work out perfectly? It just seems all too surreal." I muttered to myself, though he might have heard me because in an instant his around me hugging me to his chest.

"Now that you're here I don't ever want to lose you, or Jamie, ever again. I want us to be a family."

"Nathan we haven't been together for six years. We're different people. How can you just want to jump right back into things? It's going to be hard and a lot of work."

"Why are you so hesitant on us getting back together?"

"Because Nathan! It's been six years. I haven't been with anyone but you in my whole entire life! And I have to not only worry about my heart but Jamie's as well. What if something happens and we don't work out, huh? That's going to break his little heart and he already loves you so much."

He just smiled back at me. SMILED! Like what I said was funny.

"Why the hell are you smiling!" I shouted at him.

"Just glad to know that I'm the only man you've been with" He said then flashed his trademark Scott smirk. Stupid smart ass! I let out a frustrated and aggravated groan and flung myself back onto the bed.

"You are such an ass Nathan Royal Scott! I'm trying to be serious here and all you care about is that! And I'd hardly call you a man" I said, trying to get back at him in some way.

"I'm hurt Hales" He said while putting his hand over his heart and pouting in my direction.

"You'll survive!" Stupid boys!

"I know because I believed on more than one occasion you've said that I was all man." He said while winking at me.

Now I was really frustrated.

"Can we have a serious conversation for once without you interrupting it with kissing or inappropriate remarks?" He got the hint because he came and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I'll talk you listen" I nodded back. "I know it's been six years since we've been together. And for the record I haven't been with anyone since you left." I know he couldn't have said the same as I said because of his stupid one night stand. I shook the memory from my mind and listened. "I'm not going to break your heart, or Jamie's, I promise you. On Dan's grave I swear that no matter what I will be there for you and Jamie, even if we don't work out, god forbid, or something happens, that's not going to change how much I love Jamie, or you for that matter. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever. Always and forever Hales"

I smiled up at him and got lost in those blue eyes like I used to when I was nineteen. I grew courage then and bravery because in an instant I was on top of him kissing him full force. This kiss was full of love and commitment and even closure for the past regrets. Before it could get to hot and heavy we heard someone laughing from downstairs and for the second time that morning we reluctantly pulled away.

I got up off of Nathan and made my way to the door. I turned to him and held out my hand and looked him straight in the eye. "Our family awaits." He jumped off the bed and grabbed my hand pulling it up to kiss and then kissed me on the mouth before making our way downstairs.

As we came into the kitchen Lucas was flipping pancakes, Jamie was sitting on the bar stool with Peyton laughing about something Lucas did and Brooke was sitting on the counter laughing while looking through all the pictures she took on her camera. I smiled and laughed at the moment, I definitely could get used to this happening every day.

Brooke saw our arrival and squealed with delight and jumped off of the counter and grabbed a hold of me. My hand was still attached to Nathans so it was awkward when Nathan was thrown into us from the force of Brooke grabbing me. Brooke pulled away and looked down at our still attached hands and yelled even louder, causing Nathan and I to drop hands and cover our ears, as did everyone else in the house did too.

"Geez pretty girl, I think you woke up everyone in a three mile radius."

Brooke just turned around and stuck her tongue out at Lucas which made the rest of us laugh. Now that I was detached from Nathan she grabbed me again. I laughed and hugged her back. Before she let go she whispered something in my ear.

"Pinned you to the mattress and made out with you huh?" She pulled back moving her eyebrows suggestively. I began turning a deep shade of red as I heard Nathan start laughing behind me. I turned around and hit him right in the middle of the chest, though I doubt I hurt him at all.

We all took seats around the table while Lucas served everyone pancakes, eggs, sausage and toast. The perfect breakfast for me and my family, though we were missing one person.

I had been so busy and preoccupied with my life I hadn't realized that Jake hadn't been around with everyone else. Everyone was happily digging into their meals but I decided to speak up.

"Guys where's Jake?" Everyone but Jamie stopped eating, and looked around at everyone.

"Oh he's been in Charlotte for the week." Said Peyton. "He'll be back tomorrow."

"That's perfect!" Brooke yelled.

"What's perfect? Jake coming back?" I was confused.

"No silly, well kind of, actually. He doesn't know you are back yet. We're going to surprise him and you know what that means?" I looked at her baffled until it hit me, shopping.

"Come on Brooke, I'm still not over the shopping trips you took me on in high school."

"Too bad, plus we have years to catch up on!" I groaned to myself and put my head in my hands. I could feel Nathan start rubbing circles on my back and Peyton chuckling to herself.

"I wouldn't laugh Goldilocks, you're coming too!"

"What? Why? I've had you by myself for the past six years, I don't want to anymore!" Peyton said pouting.

"Well too bad. We're having a girl's day today!" She squealed and started clapping her hands over the excitement.

Nathan and Lucas just looked at us with sorry faces while Jamie just sat there and didn't know what to do.

"Jamie, how about you and I spend the day together? Just the two of us, we can do whatever you want to do." Nathan said to Jamie and my son, our sons, eyes lit up with excitement. I could see all the things racing through his little mind. At least someone was excited about today.

"What about me? What am I suppose to do while the girls go shopping and you two have a bonding day? This stinks!" Lucas sighed.

"Get over it Broody. Let us girls have our 'girl talk' time and Boy Toy and my favorite boy have some time together. Plus you have things you could be doing anyways."

"Like what? And I thought I was your favorite boy."

"Well with all this whining you've been demoted. And do something manly around the house." She added with a little chuckle and a pinch of his cheek. Lucas just sat back and started playing with his food. It's always an emotional rollercoaster with Brooke.

I found myself getting excited about having a girl's day though. We had a lot of time to make up for and a lot of things to discuss. I wanted to know everything about the last six years and I knew Brooke with tell me everything. It was going to be a long and painful but exciting day, and I for one couldn't wait!


	11. Touched for The Very First Time

**Hope you guys enojy the new chapter! Comments are much appreciated!! Thanks guys! I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving had a good one! I know I did!**

**xoxo**

11.

Shortly after breakfast Jamie, Nathan and I went back to the James's house so Jamie and I could get ready for the day and so that Nathan could get his car. Brooke and Peyton followed shortly behind them, having to drop Lucas off at home first.

After a quick shower I got dressed in jeans and a simple tee, applied a bit of makeup and left my hair wavy. Brooke and Peyton were downstairs with Jamie helping him get dressed and ready as well. Nathan on the other hand had been sitting on the bed watching me get ready. It reminded me of the days in high school when he did the exact same thing.

"I've missed this" I said, looking through the mirror at him as I put on a pair of earrings.

"Missed what?" he asked.

"You sitting on my bed watching me with that damn smile as I get ready to be dragged through hell with Brooke."

Nathan chuckled as he got up and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

"I've missed you." Nathan said as he turned me around and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Our lips were almost touching when Brooke busted in the door.

"Let go of her hot shot! You had your time with her last night, now it's time for girl time. So give her one last kiss and go spend time with that cute boy downstairs."

Nathan complied giving me one last kiss then whispered into my ear, "I'll miss you today my love." I smiled as shivers ran down my spine, I then kissed his cheek and then went downstairs with Nathan in tow.

Jamie was at the bottom of the stairs jumping up and down. "Come on daddy. I'm ready! I'm ready!"

Everyone let out a laugh at Jamie's excitement. "Well geez, what am I chopped liver?" I asked, faking hurt.

"No mommy, I'm just really excited to spend the day with my daddy." Jamie said as he flashed me the infamous Scott smirk.

It still warmed my heart to hear Jamie talk about Nathan this way. I walked over to him and picked him up and kissed his forehead. "You be good for daddy today, ok little man." Jamie nodded in response.

"I love you." I said hugging him.

"Always" said Jamie.

"and forever" I said back.

I saw Nathan over Jamie's shoulder smiling. I had forgotten to tell him that I had passed down our saying onto him. I put Jamie down and everyone grabbed their stuff for the day. I let out a little wave from Brooke's car as Nathan helped Jamie into his own car.

Brooke let out a squeal of excitement as she pulled the car out of the driveway. I felt as if I never left at all, my mind reliving the hundreds of thousands of shopping trips Peyton and I had to endure. I sighed as I thought of me not being there the past few years and all the times Peyton had to endure alone.

Brooke and Peyton noticed my upset and discomfort. Brooke reached for my hand. "Listen Haley don't beat yourself up over what happened. It's in the past. We all understand why you did what you did. I'm sure if me or Goldilocks were in the same situation we would have done the same thing. You're only human, we all make mistakes. You're making up for it now. All that matters is that you're here."

I smiled and looked up at Brooke and Peyton. "I still feel like this is all just too good. I've screwed up everyone's lives and you all just welcomed me back with open arms practically. I feel like there should have been more of a fight, or a lot and lot of begging, at least on my part."

"Haley you've been our best friend for our whole lives and we've been waiting for you to come back for a while now. The anger wore off after the initial shock of it all. We are here for you from now on. And right now involves a shopping trip from hell with this one over here." Peyton said as she pointed to Brooke from the back seat.

I smiled and looked up at Brooke and Peyton. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I love you." I said as I wiped tears from my face.

"And we love you too. Now bring on the torture!!" Peyton shouted. I laughed in response and Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Ok now back to the festivities!" Brooke let out "and you know what that includes." She said as she turned on the radio.

"Brooke come on, we aren't sixteen anymore" Peyton said after she groaned.

"Oh shut up Peyton. You weren't complaining the other day when we did this." Brooke laughed.

"Ok who first!?!?!" Brooke asked practically jumping in her seat. Peyton and I just exchanged knowing glances. "Ok, I'll go first" Brooke said smiling.

Brooke thought for a few seconds before saying "What happened last night between Nathan and Haley??" Now it was my turn to groan and roll my eyes. Brooke changed the channel quickly until music filled the car.

_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

Brooke kinked her eyebrow and looked over at me. "Really?? Was all the lovin' steamy and hot Hales? Was it like you we're being touched for the very first time?"

I began blushing which resulted in Peyton and Brooke busting out laughing. I shortly followed. After our laughter died out I told them all about what had happened the previous night and this morning between Nathan and myself. Brooke of course squealed in delight yet again. By the time I finished the story-telling and Brooke the squealing we were already at Tree Hill's mall.

We walked around going from shop to shop for almost 3 hours before we worked up a good enough appetite to stop in the food court for lunch. Brooke and I went to find a table for us and all our stuff we've managed to buy so far as Peyton went to get lunch for us. She came back with the usual shopping day lunch, three Big Macs and fries from good old Mickey D's.

We settled into our seats and ate in silence for a few minutes before I broke the silence. "I know the past day and a half has been pretty hectic and has been a lot of me and Jamie, so what's been going on in your lives? Catch me up on the past 6 years of your lives. Where do you work? How are the love lives, and Brooke please refrain from going into too much detail on that one." I said with a chuckle.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged a look deciding who would go first. Brooke started first of course. "Well you know me I always was playing around with outfits and making things for all of us and you know that I went to school for fashion. Well the end of my junior year I won a competition called Rogue Vogue and my line I created for it was showcased in some stores. After that I started working on my own label. It's called HBP or, Hope Balance Passionafter the three of us, or what I perceived the three of us to be, Haley has always been hopeful, I feel like I've always been balanced, and Peyt is passionate about everything she does. Things are really going well with the company. Victoria has been really helping me out. It's actually been quite surprising for the most part. Part-time mom turns into full-time employee. Things with Luke have been going really well." At that moment Brooke stopped to fan herself with her left hand. It was then that I noticed the giant rock that sat on her ring finger.

"OMG Brooke, you're engaged!! When? Where? Tell me all about it!" I practically shouted as I jumped from my seat to smother her with hugs and kisses. I was so happy for my friends, but sadden that I had missed it all.

"Well it was right after graduation. We were supposed to be out celebrating Luke's book deal but apparently he had other-"

"Wait, book deal? What book deal?" When had my friend written a book?

"Apparently Luke had been hiding the fact that during the last year of high school and few years during college he had written a book. None of us had even known he did it until one day he came over and told us his book was getting published." Peyton revealed. I was shocked to say the least.

"Ok well geez. That's a shocker. Brooke let's hear the proposal." I saw smiling at her.

"Well we went out for a nice evening, had dinner on the rooftop of the café, like we did for our first date. Here I thought he was just being cute and wanted to celebrate the two of us. Well we went for a walk on the beach afterwards and he had set up, with some help from goldilocks over here, a candlelight picnic with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. After we finished them we went for a little late night swim, made love on the shore. Afterwards we were just laying there stargazing when he just started babbling like an idiot about love and spending our lives together. I had no idea what he was talking about until I looked down and he was holding a ring confessing his love to me and asking me to marry him. It was so romantic and I couldn't have pictured it going any other way." Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah I sat around for hours waiting for this one to call me up screaming that she's getting married and that we had to start planning right away. I even had magazines ready and waiting at my house. I don't think the sex was part of Luke's plan" Peyton said laughing.

"Well you know me, can't keep my hands off my man." Brooke said winking at us.

"That's just TMI, thanks Brooke!" I said trying to give Brooke a stern look but failing. "So if you got engaged after graduation why aren't you guys married already?"

"I couldn't" Brooke looked down visibly upset. "Not without you. I knew you had to come home sometime and I've been waiting for you. I couldn't do this without you and neither could Luke. He understands completely with my decision to have waited."

"I'm sorry Brooke. If only I had known, I would have come back sooner."

"It's ok Hales, I would have waited forever if I needed to." She said sadly. I got up from the table and hugged her as tightly as I could as I apologized once more. I sat back down after and the mood was a bit strained but more talking would soon put this moment in the past.

"Well apparently I've been living under a bubble the last few years. I didn't know about Brookes fashion line or Luke's book. What else have I missed? Do you guys all have children I don't know about?"

"Um now that you mention it…." Peyton said

My eyes bugged out of my head and I nearly spit out my drink at that moment. I started coughing and Peyton just started slapping my back. "You have kids??" I asked looking back between the two.

"Well we don't but Jake does." Brooke said, now I was confused.

"When?" I asked.

"You see after you left we were all pretty broken up about it and when we all had to go back to school some of us fell into different patterns. Jake started dating this girl Nikki. A month into the semester she got pregnant. She had the baby in June. She wasn't a great person, didn't even tell Jake that she had the baby. She just left her on the doorstep one night after she had had her and just disappeared. She hadn't even named her yet. It was awful and Jake was even more of a mess. We all helped as best as we could. He named her Jennifer Elizabeth, of Jenny for short. She's a couple months younger than Jamie." Yet again I was shocked.

"So why is he in Charlotte then?" I asked.

"Well about a year and a half ago Nikki showed up out of nowhere. She wanted to be in Jenny's life again and Jake tried to get her to leave them alone but then Nikki's parents got involved and so long story short he brings Jenny up there for a week every other month so Nikki can visit. He's really a great dad to her." Peyton explained. I felt my heart swell. I ran away pregnant so I wouldn't have to burden anyone and here my friend became a single father a few months after I became a single mother. I knew how hard it was and I was glad my friends were here to help him out. I also couldn't help but notice the way Peyton spoke about Jake and Jenny.

"So when did the two of you finally admit you were in love with each other?" I asked Peyton. Brooke snorted out a laugh and Peyton looked shocked.

"She's good goldilocks!" Brooke chuckled.

"Junior year. I was over his house one night helping him with Jenny and somehow it all just came out and we've been together ever since, a little family of our own." Peyton smiled as she spoke.

"I'm so happy that you guys are both so happy. Especially with those two goofs. Looking back did you ever expect it to turn out like this? Engagements, children, all so young and with the guys?"

We all just shook our heads. None of us imagined our lives to play out like this but we were all so exceedingly happy and proud of what we've accomplished. We finished our food and continued shopping for another hour or so. After we managed to fit our purchases into Brooke's tiny VW beetle we headed back to Nathan's house were they were told to drop me off. I hesitantly walked through the front door and was surprised to see my two men sitting at the dining room table, all dressed up with a fancy dinner on the table and dessert in the oven. It was the perfect finish to a great (yet tiresome) day with my two best girlfriends.

Shortly after dinner there was a knock on the front door. I was just about to open the door when Brooke, Lucas and Peyton charged into the house. They were all carrying a lot of junk food, pillows and blankets. It took me a moment to realize they were all in pj's and Brooke was holding out a pair for me and some for Nathan and Jamie as well. Apparently we were all having a sleepover tonight.

**Hopefully you all know the song. If not it's Madonna - Like A Virgin**


End file.
